Stark Enigma
by sk18
Summary: It has been a sad day for Tony. With strange appearance of some DVDs will the team be able to see him in new light. And a old friend is back. Post AoU. Pietro is alive. Pepperony, Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this story is inspired by unknown variable by banner of stark.**

 **It happens after AoU. Pietro is still alive Clintasha , Pepperony. Avengers live in Stark Tower with new avengers facility as training grounds. Italics means the place.**

* * *

* _AvengJet_

It was a difficult fight. The first team battle after ultron almost a year later. It could have been a lot easier it a certain genius, billionaire would have been there. The team was tired only people unscathed were vison and bruce. They all had only question in mind were is Stark. Is he alright what may have happened to him to prevent him to coming to fight. Some were thinking he might be unwell/lab accident(bruce, vision), he doesn't takes this seriously(steve), he must be busy in his lab(rest of them). Soon they were at the tower.

* _Sta..Avengers Tower_  
As soon as the team was off the jet.

Where is ? Asked Vision.

Boss is not in the tower. Answers F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Now the question everybody had where is Tony.

Bruce ever being the doctor he is told everyone to go to the infirmary. Get treatment and some rest.

* _The Cemetery_

It was a very unusual scene. There was a man with his head covered by a hat, his face has a goatee, and eyes was glistened with tears. The graves he was sitting infront has Edwin Jarvis and Yinsen etched on the they are not very elaborate grave stones but simply beautiful.

*Avengers Tower(next day)

It was a very different day as all the avegers except Tony were still sleeping. They all got up. With most of them hoping to get some food and talk with Tony. Thinking about these two things they reached the avengers floor. What they saw was something they havent expected there was Tony Stark all drunk, sleeping on the dining table with empty bottles all around him.

* * *

 **I will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

* _Avengers Tower_

First thing in Captain America's mind was how can Tony get drunk instead of fighting with the team. Bruce, Vision, Natasha had thoughts along the same lines of what may have happened ?

Thor was the first one to take action deciding that sleeping on a table was not a good thing and picked Tony up bridal style and transfered him to the couch. Team heard tony mumbling "no Yinsen stick to the plan. Lets get you to your family. I won't waste it. I promise." With that said he went back to sleep. Now all of them had the same thought 'who is Yinsen; what he won't waste'.

They anonymously decided to let him sleep.

Bruce was the one to ask "F.R.I.D.A.Y when did tony return?"

"3am" answered F.R.I.D.A.Y "after that he had been continously drinking till 7am when he fell asleep"

All Bruce could do was rub his hand over his face.

Steve was the one to sat "That was very irresponsible thing to do. He should have thought about the team." With that said he was in the kitchen making food for the team and was soon joined by Natasha and Bruce. Rest of them cleaned tha table put silverware. Forgetting about the resident genius, billonarie for now. Knowing that there is more than meets the eye.

Soon the food was ready now the job of waking up the genius went to Pietro. When he didn't woke up he thought that dumping cold water is a goodway to wake him up. As soon as it was done there was a loud scream. The look in Stark's eyes was the same Pietro had seen in his sister's eye after a nightmare numerous times, that is what scared him what was wrong. And send him back to others in the kitchen as if he had seen a ghost. With a fuming Stark following him. To others it looked like it was a joke and when Stark went to Pietro they thought it would be funny to see Tony trying to hit the speedster what suprised them was when Tony swinged his fist they actually hit Pietro that too so hard that soon speedster was sporting a broken nose. Soon the team was on their feets. Stoping Wanda from getting to Tony.

That was the last straw for Steve. Asked Tony "what is wrong with you? You dont come to fight the battles, get drunk to sleep, then hit a kid for a prank. And who is Yinsen? You must have broke whatever promise you made. Because a arrogant person like you can't understand the meaning of promises."

And that is why steve was next to get a slap by none other than Pepper Potts. Who had just returned from SI meeting.

And the room came to standstill. Now every eye was on Pepper.

She asked "What happened to Pietro?"

It was Natasha who answered "Tony broke his nose for a prank".

When Pepper opened her mouth to speak.

Pietro was the one to say "It was his fault dumping cold water on him like that was not a good idea".

Pepper replied "no it was a very bad idea". With that said she dragged Tony towards the elevator.

Steve followed the suit and went to gym to vent out.

Rest of them sat down to eat and soon were joined by Pepper who took some food back to Tony.

*Sometime later

Everybody was sitting on couch. Natasha and Clint on the love seat. Thinking about the events of yesterday and today.

That was when Wanda said " why didn't you dodged the punch and what did Miss Potts meant by very bad idea?"

"I thought I deserved it after seeing the look in Stark's eye it was same as in your eyes after a nightmare". Replied Pietro

To which Bruce said " Dumping cold water on Tony must have provoked his memories of being waterboarded".

"When was Tony waterboarded" asked Clint

"During afganistan". Answered Vision.

With that been said Vision and Bruce left. One went to lab other went to explore the city. Soon rest of them went to the traning facility.

All of them retuning back to their rooms (floors) late in the night.

 **Next they recive the Drives and who is this Friend?**

 **This is my first story so do tell me if you hate it or like it.**

 **Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had my new college life and a faulty computer.**

Next Day

* _Avengers Tower_

When everyone trickled from their floors. Some were just out of bed (Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, the Twins), some were already done with their workout (Steve, Natasha) Pepper was ready for another day at SI while vision has no need to sleep.

No words were exchanged between anyone except Tony, Pepper and Bruce all about lab or SI. No one wanted to talk about last day.

….

Later That Day

* _All over the tower_

Avengers, Fury and Hill were alerted regarding a build up of some foreign energy on the avengers floor by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Tony was the first one to reach there.

Stark : "Can we identify the type of energy?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y : "Energy identified 99% matches to the arc reactor energy"

Fury : "What is happening at your tower Stark? Is this another of your I want to save the world but I endangered it schemes? Answer me"

Vision : "No it is a modified arc reactor energy"

Clint : "Modified to do what?"

Bruce : "To transport or teleport"

Natasha : "How do you know this Dr. Banner?"

Bruce : "The energy is depleting and something is being left behind"

Tony : "But question is what"

The energy is completely gone and all what is left is a hard disk and 3 DVDs.

Tony being the genius he is; is the first one to do something that it go and really poke it with a metal rod. With nothing happening he picks the hard drive up to examine it when nothing different found than a regular hard drive he picks up the DVDs and it is the title which surprises him iron man 1,2,3.

Tony : "I am going to check the hard drive and after that the DVDs"

Steve : "No you are not going to do that. It can be Dangerous"

Tony : "My tower my rules"

Fury : "It is named Avengers Tower so it belongs to all the avengers"

Vision : "Technically and legally it is still Tony's tower"

Tony : "Well that being done and cleared lets move on"

Plugging the hard drive the program automatically begins executing itself.

F.R.I.D.A.Y : "Boss it seems that I am being removed and stored in the servers and…..some….other…program is being…..written"

Steve : "Told you that it could be dangerous"

Tony : "And I told you that…"

"It is good to be at your service again Sir" was the voice to interrupt Tony.

And also to shock and surprise him.

Tony : "JARVIS"

JARVIS : "At your service sir. It is good to hear your voice again sir"

Tony : "But how?"

JARVIS : "The data in the hard drive suggest that there was one offline and unconnected copy of the program which you received"

Tony : "I will check for the changes in the programing"

Vision : "Done and there is no modification in the programming"

JARVIS : " Sir there is a message addressed to the avengers"

Bruce : "What is it ? And may I tell you it is so good to have you back JARVIS"

JARVIS : "Thank you sir. The message reads there is war coming war for the survival of the galaxy. But you must understand the most important person of you team the DVDs will tell help you"

Steve : "What DVDs about Tony. No thank you"

And this was the beginning of people leaving the room leaving only Natasha, Clint and Tony.

Natasha : "Do you know what is on those disks? Tony"

Tony : "No"

And with that Tony too left the room.

…..

Sometime later…

 _*Natasha's Room_

Clint : "I think that those disks hold the secrets of Tony's life."

Natasha : "I think that it does. But do you know what I know that Tony has some red in his ledger"

JARVIS : "Sorry, Miss but you are wrong according to sir he has most red in his ledger due to his weapons manufacturing which killed thousands if not millions of innocents.

 **Sorry for any mistakes. And updates will be slower till I get my new computer. Sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Yeah I know that I am a very bad writer. But here is your update.**

…..

Next Day…

 _*Avengers Tower_

Everyone was present in the common floor and everyone of them looked like they didn't had any sleep. Because couldn't sleep last days events were still fresh and vivid in their minds. Tony and Pepper were in the living room everybody else was in the kitchen.

Natasha : Last night J.A.R.V.I.S told us something about Tony having a lot of red in his ledger does any of you know what it means?

Everyone : No

Rhodes : I know what it means. It means that while SI was a weapons company it made and gave the world its most destructive and powerful weapons. And those weapons not only killed our enemies but in the wrong hands they killed thousands. And Tony thinks that the blood of those innocents is on his hands in his ledger. Including the blood of your parents Wanda Pietro

Wanda : That is awful.

J.A.R.V.I.S : You all should be in the living room there is something that you should know.

…

 _*Living Room_

Tony : What is it J?

JARVIS : Sir on your request I ran a deep scan of my protocols.

Tony : And?

JARVIS : All of them are perfectly same but I found an anomaly in the memory banks there is a unaccounted memory. And on inspection they are found to be tracking key for an old Stark property. To be exact an old car Sir.

Tony : Track it and upload the coordinates in mark 45. I want to see what is this property and who has it.

Steve : You are not going anywhere Stark.

Tony : Who is gonna stop me old man? You.

And Tony storms off in his own elegant and egoistic way.

….

JARVIS : Sir the property has been tracked and is currently in D.C.

Tony : Create a flight quickest flight path.

Vision : Mr. Stark…

Tony : It's Tony. Vision.

Vision : Tony let me come with you.

Tony : Ok.

….

Half an our later.

JARVIS : Sir we are nearing the destination.

Tony : Track it. To its pinpoint location.

Vision : The signal seems to be coming from a car in that building. That building is registered to a non-existent company.

Tony : Lets see who is there.

JARVIS : 30 humans confirmed sir.

Tony : Lets go.

And tony and vision barrage into the building. And find themselves face to face with a few quinjets and shield agents.

Tony : What is this place.

A familiar voice : Hello

Tony : that voice I know you. Please step out of the shadows.

A familiar voice : Say please.

Tony : Do step out of the shadows Agent Phil Coulson.

Coulson : Its director now.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony : You are alive?

Phil : Um…yes that is why I am standing here. You know. And that must be one of the new recruits vision. Yes?

Vision : Yes.

Tony : vision if it isn't much can you wait outside I want to talk to the new undead director. Please?

Vision exits the building

Tony : Who else knows? Except your team obviously.

Phil : fury and hill

Tony : Hill knew. Oh that is how there is a repaired helicarrier.

Phil : yes.

Tony : but not Clint or Natasha?

Phil : no.

Tony : so. Director agent. What are we going to do now? You know that after mandarin incident I started to record every conversation done while in my armor. Right.

Phil : stark you cannot tell anyone about this.

Tony : I can and I am going to.

Phil : then I cannot allow that.

Tony : what are you going to do Phil? Kidnap me or attack me? Because if I get as much as scratched the recording, last location will be provided to the avengers. And there will be a legion of at least 30 of my suits here.

J.A.R.V.I.S : 35. Sir

Tony : and I don't think you want that.

Phil : what do you want tony?

Tony : one the stark property you have here..

Phil : Stark property? I don't have a Stark property here.

Tony : don't lie Phil the tracer on it lead me here. Let me just pinpoint it. There in the garage.

Phil : but there is where Lola is.

Tony : Who is lola?

Phil : My car

Tony : and

Phil : well it..

J.A.R.V.I.S : sir it is a '62 corvette. Based on prototype designed and made by Howard Stark. It is capable of flight using thrusters. Equipped with guns and flamethrower. It is using the very same core used in the prototype and that is where the signal is coming from.

Tony : ok I would like to see it. But right now Agent you are coming with me to the Avengers tower apparently everyone is there. The original team, new team, Fury, Maria even Pepper. Also we are planning to watch a series of movies about me so you must be there.

Phil : but I cannot. I have responsibilities. A agency to run.

Tony : cap is also there.

Phil : captain America? Maybe I can go…no I cannot.

Tony : lets go agent.

And Tony picks up the director agent and flies off to avengers tower.

Vision on seeing tony coming out of the building approaches him.

Vision : Tony is it wise to abduct him. Wont his team and his men come after us?

Tony : If they know who they are messing with then no.

…..

5 minutes later

 _*Avengers Tower_

JARVIS over the speakers: sir wants everyone to be present in the common room

Natasha : why? What is it now.

JARVIS : sir says he is bringing a gift and a surprise for everybody. He also asks to leave all the unnecessary weapons. Also he wants Ms. Potts to be there.

(everyone could hear and notice a trace of amusement in JARVIS's voice)

10 minutes later

Pepper : Where is he? JARVIS.

Tony : I am here and I bring someone.

Natasha : Is it one of your celebrity friends Stark because if it is you are in so much trouble.

Tony : Whoa! Hold your horses Natashlie. Vision please bring our guest.

Vision enters with a little disoriented Phil Coulson.

The original five and pepper : phil

Phil : Um! Hi

Pepper : Phillip Coulson.

SMAK

There goes a very hard slap on a certain director's face leaving a very angry red mark.

And a knife and arrow wizes past his head on both sides cutting a tuff of his hair.

SMAK there goes another slap by a very angry and a dangerous assassin.

Natasha : where were you Phil? And how are you alive? We saw your body Hell we were at your funeral Phil.

Phil (to Fury) : Boss a little help.

Everyone was facing towards fury now well except Tony who was busy confirming JARVIS if he was recording of it and making backup of the backup of the same or not.

Natasha : you didn't tell us even after what we have been through. Even when Clint was blaming himself for Phil's death for almost 6 months.

Tony : Um…Hill knew too.

Hill : you little….

Natasha was at hill's throat in a flash.

Natasha : and you didn't tell us.

Everyone was like this Clint had mistrust and anger in his eyes, Bruce had a green tinge, the storm outside was exactly telling how Thor was felling. Even Steve was angry.

Clint : Natasha asked you something agent Phil Coulson. Do answer her.

Tony : its director now?

Clint : What? And since when did you knew Tony?

Tony : Um just when I went off to find the source of the signal. And Agent here is the new director of SHEILD.

Phil : I was really dead. And fury brought me back from the dead using some alien blood. Kree to be exact. And the body you buried was a decoy.

Pietro : Will somebody tell me who is this guy and what is everybody's deal with hitting him can I hit him too?

Tony : no you cannot hit him and here you go take this tablet and off you Wanda, Rhodey, Sam go.

All four of them went out to the kitchen.

Tony : Since that is done. There is another news for you Phil.

Phil : What is it Stark?

Tony : JARVIS send me contents of locker Avengers2012.

JARVIS : ok sir.

A few minutes later dummy comes with a metal box.

Steve : what is this Tony?

Tony : It is not for us but for Phil. Here. (he hands the box to phil)

Phil : what is in here Stark?

Tony : you will see. Password is itsy-bitsy spider. Go on open it.

Natasha : Tony you….

(box opens with a click and phil peeks in)

Phil : that….that is my card collection what happened to them. Stark ANSWER ME.

Tony : ask Maria.

Hill : Fury dipped them in your blood to encourage the avengers to fight together.

Phil : WHAT?

Fury : now Phil it was best for everyone….

Phil : except for my cards.

Fury : I have a replacement set if you want.

Phil : yes as soon as possible.

(and the four new heroes entered in the room)

Pietro : So you have one thing common with me Mr. Coulson. We both died and came back.

Tony : Now that the issue of dead people and spoiled cards is solved let's watch a movie about a certain Billionaire, Philanthropist, Genius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very long break**

* * *

Tony: So Jarvis alert the team. Ask them to assemble in the entertainment room.

Steve: Why are we here Jarvis? Is something wrong?

Tony: We are going to watch what's on those DVDs. Well I can certainly watch them alone. It's a free country you can choose to not watch you know.

Fury: Now are you sure these don't possess any threat to anyone.

Tony: I am not omnipotent. But these should not do any harm (inserts the DVD labeled IronMan and plays it) well I hope so.

Maria: What do you mean?

Tony: Shhh! Its starting.

The first scene to appear was a wide view of desert with mountains in the background. On the ground was a dirt road down which rolled a number of military humvees that were just barely visible, they were so distant and small. Then, as the scene changed to a closer view of the humvees, a song that Wanda heard faintly.

Though few of the people recognized the song as either they had lived with Tony for a long time or had spent time in his lab or were fake assistant for him.

Natasha: Rock and Roll its your companion where ever you go huh Tony.

Tony: well yeah.

 _ **Inside one of the humvees, a small silver radio was blasting the song. A hand that could only be Tony Stark's held a glass of something yellow with ice in it. In the seat next to him and in front of him, two men in military uniforms shot nervous glances at him. Neither of them appeared to have said so much as a word. Then they saw Tony for the first time. He was wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses. He had, of course, noticed the glances he was getting. "I feel like you're driving me to a court -martial," he said. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull me over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?" He addressed the soldier, a young looking fellow, in the seat next to him. "Hey, Forrest!"**_

Steve: You should have some respect for the soldiers of the country you cannot imagine the pain of training they go through.

Jarvis: Captain I would request you to please don't speak about what you don't know…

Vision: Tell me captain. You are a superhuman, Thor you are a god, and Fury, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Sam you all have training and years of experience. But does it still hurt when you have a broken bone or when you have dislocated your shoulder? Please just say yes or no.

All: yes.

Vision: Very well then let's continue. And please be quiet.

 _ **"We can talk, sir," said the young man.**_

 _ **"Oh, I see," said onscreen Tony. "So it's personal?"**_

 _ **"No, you intimidate them," said the soldier driving the humvee, the only one who hadn't been shooting glances at Tony.**_

 _ **"Good God, you're a woman," said Tony with interest. "I honestly couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." Forrest and the man in the passenger seat both looked like they were trying not to laugh.**_

 _ **"I'm an airman," said the woman. "Well, you have, actually, excellent bone structure there," said Tony, peering at what little he could see of her face. "I'm having a hard time not looking at you now, is that weird?" The woman smiled. The two men snorted. "C'mon, it's okay, laugh!" said Tony, and so laugh they did.**_

 _ **"Hey!" cheered onscreen Tony. "Sir, I have a question to ask," said the man sitting in the seat in front of him, twisting around to look at him. "Yes, please!" Tony gestured with the glass. "Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's Maxim cover models?" asked the soldier.**_

Clint: all twelve of them?

 _ **Onscreen Tony removed his sunglasses. "That is an excellent question," he said. "Yes and no, unfortunately March and I had a scheduling conflict, but the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else? You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Forrest, who had indeed raised his hand like a student in grade school, asked, "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" "Yes, it's very cool," said Tony graciously.**_

 _ **Forrest grinned and reached into one of his pockets for a camera, which he passed to the other man. "All right!" said the soldier as he turned on the camera and pointed it while Tony and Forrest leaned in for a picture, Forrest holding up two fingers in a gesture Wanda understood meant 'peace' in America. "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page," said Tony. "Please, no gang signs." Forrest lowered his hand. "No, throw it up, I'm kidding," said Tony. Forrest put up the peace handsign again, and smiled. "You just love to mess with everybody," said Steve, but a flash of humor broke out of his attempt at a scowl. "Yeah, peace," Onscreen Tony went on. "I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.**_ "

 _ **"C'mon!" said Forrest. "C'mon, just click it, don't change any of the settings, just…"**_

 _ **BANG!**_

Bruce: What happened?

Natasha: looks like fun is over.

Vision jumped to help his creator before realizing that he is there (It was so humany-wumany.)

Tony: It's over now I am here. It was a terrorist group who called themselves Ten-Rings.

 _ **The woman driving Tony's humvee slammed on the brakes and shouted out something which couldn't be distinguished over the next bang. "What's going on?" asked Tony in alarm, pulling himself up from where he'd fallen against the seat. Sounds of gunfire were going off all around. "Contact left!" the woman shouted, loading up her gun and setting it in position. The woman opened her door and climbed out of the humvee only to be gunned down at once. The soldier in the front seat shouted, "Jimmy, stay with Stark!" and likewise jumped outside. "Stay down!" bellowed James Forrest, shoving Tony down onto the seat and out of sight from the windows. It was only a moment before the soldier whose name they still didn't know was shot down, and Jimmy sat up. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, loading his gun and getting ready to climb out. "Wait, wait, wait, give me a gun!" Tony protested as Forrest slammed the door. "STAY HERE!" shouted Forrest, just before he went down with a cry and a bang. The whole side of the humvee was blasted full of bullet holes. Onscreen Tony reeled back in horror, and looked around anxiously. Outside the other humvees seemed to all be going up in flames. He flung open the door next to him and jumped out. Onscreen Tony ducked and ran for cover, scooting behind a large boulder nearby. Fire and smoke was everywhere. Guns were firing constantly, but no one could see who was actually shooting. Onscreen Tony yanked his cell phone out from his pocket and began texting like mad. A small rocket shaped explosive of some sort went sailing through the air and landed on the ground next to Tony. He glanced at it, and his eyes widened. The label Stark Industries on the side left no doubt for him what exactly it was, for he had of course designed it himself**_

Natasha: What is it? What does it do?

Tony: Watch and see.

 _ **Onscreen Tony shoved the phone away and jumped to his feet, but before he had taken more than a step back, the thing went off, blasting him backward and hurling him flat on his back. With a groan onscreen Tony unbuttoned his shirt to the (apparently not so) bulletproof vest he was wearing under it. A single large stain was forming on it.**_

Vision was so still like a statue. Wanda and Pietro had same thoughts that Tony Stark was not supposed to be a victim he was supposed to be the one responsible behind these kind of things.

Pietro: What was it? What happened?

Tony: Big cluster of shrapnel straight to the heart. What do you think arc reactor is for decoration?

Pietro, Wanda, Clint and Vision trembled. Rest of them winced.

Tony: lets resume the movie.

 _ **Though the screen was white and nothing seemed to be happening, a voice was speaking rapidly in some tongue that most people did not know. Then the white light began to be filtered by something yellow, a cloth, which disappeared just as suddenly as it had begun to appear. It was a brown canvas sack, and it had just been ripped from over Tony's head. He blinked in the sudden light, and tried to look around. Then he noticed the circle of guns with their barrels trained on his neck. Some feet away, directly in front of Tony, were two men whose faces were completely in shadow, one of whom was holding a video camera steady. Then the shot began to expand, and the Avengers saw that Tony was sitting in a chair surrounded by about five men, three of whom were holding him at gunpoint. One of the other two was talking rapidly. Tony's shirt was gone, and his whole upper body was wrapped in white gauze which was stained dark red around where his heart must be. Behind them was a curtain with a half hidden symbol of what looked like a number of interlocking circles.**_

 _ **The screen went black, and the words Iron Man appeared on screen in bright gold letters.**_

* * *

 **And for the terrible way I write. Well its my first time writing and publishing something. So please bear it with me.**


	7. AN

Hi guys this is not a update. This is not in any way related to Avengers.

This is me paying my respects to the best potions master almost all of us had.

R.I.P Alan Rickman aka Severus Snape. A sad day for all Harry Potter fans.


	8. Chapter 7

So I am back. Yeah I am sorry for the very long hiatus.

* * *

 _ **The screen went black, and the words Iron Man appeared on screen in bright gold letters.**_

 _*EntertainmentRoom_

Clint: So what is this about?

Steve: Even the title of the movie is in gold letters. How egoistical can you be?

When the snarky billionaire didn't say anything. That's when Natasha noticed the trembling genius and stood up to comfort the man.

Natasha: Can you be quite for once Captain.

JARVIS: Sir we can stop the film if you want.

Tony: No J. lets see what we really have here.

 _ **"Tony Stark," came a deep, resonant voice over a loudspeaker in an upscale dining room equipped with large screens and with a raised dais at one end. The words 36 hours earlier, Las Vegas flashed across the screen. "Visionary. Genius. American patriot.**_

Steve(scoffs): Patriot him?

 _ **Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until at age twenty-one the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries."**_

 _Steve: Howard died in a car crash?_

 _Nobody but Vision and Natasha noticed how Tony stiffened when Stane was mentioned._

 _Tony: Anointed? They make it sound like it was a big deal._

 _Sam: Okay I knew that you are a genius but graduation at age seventeen that too summa cum laude. Thats wow just wow._

 _Thor: I don't understand._

 _Bruce: Well Thor 4 years is like 100 Asgardian years. And what Tony did is like a blacksmith making a knife at that age._

 _Thor: That my friend is indeed a great achievement. I am proud to call you my friend._

 _Tony: Thank you._

 _Rhodes: Well that and the man created one of the 10 smartest persons in the world. In fact this room just might be one of the most smartest rooms on the planet._

 _Clint: How?_

 _Rhodes: He created JARVIS. And Tony, Bruce, JARVIS are few of the most genius people of the world._

 _Clint: Oh!_

 _Steve: If you are done with the hero worship can we continue the movie?_

 _Tony: JARVIS if you will._

 _ _ **The audience applauded, and the view rested on the man from one of the pictures just shown, obviously Obadiah Stane. "With the keys to the kingdom," the voice-over went on. "Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and by protecting America and her interests around the globe."**__

 _ _ **"As liaison to Stark Industries," said onscreen Colonel Rhodes into the microphone. "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"**__

 _Sam: Hey Rhodes its you._

 _Rhodes: Yeah it is._

 _Phil: Let me guess he wasn't there._

 _Pepper: Give the not dead man a cookie._

 _Phil: You are still angry for that._

 _Pepper: Does your cheek hurt?_

 _Phil: No..._

 _Pepper stands up and SMAK there goes another slap. Fury smiles unfortunately for him after years with Tony and board of directors almost nothing stops the lady. So SMAK there goes Fury's smile and now his face matches Phil's. Natasha, Clint and Maria are left with there mouths hanging open. Tony politely closes Natasha's._

 _ **Onscreen Rhodey looked out over the audience. Rhodey picked up the trophy and said "Tony?"Obadiah Stane shook his head. The place next to him was indeed empty. Stane hastily rose and came up to the dais. "Thank you, Colonel," he said as he approached the podium and took the trophy from the Colonel. He was a tall man, his head shaved and his thick beard completely gray. "Oh, this is, ah, this is beautiful - thank you -" he was gazing over the trophy as he spoke. "Thank you all very much, this is wonderful. . ."**_

 _ **"Well, I'm not Tony Stark," said Stane, and the audience laughed. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I am, and, ah, what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award "**_

 _ **"Tony, you know," said Stane. "The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working."**_

Bruce: Where were you anyway

Rhodes: He was...

at that moment the scene abruptly changed.

 _ **Tony was in the casino, playing roulette, surrounded by sexy women in revealing dresses. His assistant, whom Wanda had learned was named Harold Hogan though Tony called him Happy for some reason, was hovering over his shoulder.**_

 _ **Tony had just thrown a pair of dice on the table, and he bumped Happy's shoulder in victory. "Come on!" he said, and turned around to flirt with one of the women only to be immediately distracted by the next one, who slipped her hands on his shoulders and over his chest as he turned to her.**_

 _ **"We should just. . .stay till morning," he said.**_

Clint: So this is how you were working huh?

 _ **Just then Rhodey appeared on the scene, his face almost directly between Tony and the woman. "You are unbelievable," he said.**_

 _ **"Oh, no!" said Tony, as if just remembering the award ceremony. "Did they rope you into this?"**_

Rhodes: Yeah they did. Well I was the only hope they had that you would actually attend.

Tony: Well hey! In my defense they shouldn't had done it in Las Vegas.

 _ **"Nobody roped me into anything," said onscreen Rhodey. "But they told me that if I presented you with an award you'd be deeply honored."**_

 _ **"Of course I'd be deeply honored," said onscreen Tony. "And it's you, and it's great, so what are we doing?" He turned back to the game table. "Uh, we have one more round and -"**_

 _ **"Here it is," said Rhodey, passing Tony the trophy.**_

 _ **"- there it is, that was easy," said Tony. "Look, I'm so sorry -"**_

 _ **"Yeah, it's okay," said onscreen Rhodey.**_

 _ **"Look at that!" said Tony, barely giving the trophy a glance before passing it off to the woman in the black dress who had captured his attention before. "That's uh, something else - don't have any of these floating around. He picked up the dice again. "Give me a hand, will you?" he asked the woman in the black dress, offering her the hand which held the dice. She gave him a seductive look and blew lightly.**_

 _ **"Okay, you too," said Tony, offering Rhodey the hand.**_

 _ **"I don't blow on a man's dice," protested Rhodey.**_

 _ **"Come on, honeybear!" said Tony.**_

 _ **"I don't blow on a man's dice!" Rhodey slapped Tony's hand and the dice went flying.**_

 _ **"There it is!" said Tony triumphantly. "We've got - Colonel Rhodes rolls and -"**_

 _ **Onscreen Rhodey also shrugged. "That's what happened."**_

 _ **"Yeah, well, worse things have happened, I think we're going to be fine," said Tony without skipping a beat "We'll be fine, collar me up."**_

 _ **As Tony left the casino with all his entourage trailing after him, Rhodey shook his hand. "This is where I exit," he said.**_

 _ **"All right!" said Tony.**_

 _ **"Tomorrow, don't be late!" said Rhodey as he walked off.**_

Steve: Why what's tomorrow?

 _ **"Yeah, you can count on it," said Tony.**_

 _ **"I'm serious!" called onscreen Rhodey.**_

 _ **"I know, I know," said Tony, and then as he passed by a group of costumed employees he said, "Render unto Ceasar that which is Ceasar's," and casually handed off the trophy to the man dressed as Ceasar. "There you go!"**_

* * *

Review people. Review


	9. Chapter 8

**_I know I am late and the update is small but enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and advice but I have became to used this format of writing. Read and Review._**

* * *

 _*EntertainmentRoom_

Clint: What you gave away a prestigious award like that.

Tony: Well awards don't define who I am and what I can do.

 _ **The scene changes and Happy is opening a car door for Tony, who stops short when his name is yelled."Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" An attractive young blonde starts walking up to him but is stops by one of Tony's guards.**_

Tony _ **:**_ Ohnotthis _ **.**_

 _ **"Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"  
**_

 _ **"She's cute," Happy mumbles next to Tony.  
**_

 _ **"She's alright?" He spins to face her, "Hi."  
**_

 _ **"Hi. It's okay?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, okay, go." He steps closer and she holds a voice recorder up to him.**_

 _ **"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**_

 _ **"Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." He deadpans, and she immediately continues with a follow up question.**_

 _ **"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death." She raises an eyebrow, her jaw set.**_

Pietro: What does she mean by that?

Rhodes: Well when Tony used to make weapons they caused lots of death and destruction.

 _ **"That's not bad. Let me guess, Berkeley?"**_

 _ **"Brown, actually." She corrects him.**_

 _ **"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks**_

 _ **and beams for baby hospitals."**_

 _ **"Rehearse that much?" She raises her eyebrow again, obviously not convinced.**_

 _ **"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."**_

 _ **"I can see that."**_

 _ **"I'd like to show you first hand."**_

 _ **"All I want is a serious answer."**_

 _ **"Alright, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"**_

 _ **"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." She retorts.**_

 _ **"My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**_

 _ **"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**_

 _ **"Tell me," He leans a little closer to the voice recorder, "do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology, or kept from starvation with our**_

 _ **intelli crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."**_

 _ **"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**_

 _ **He shrugs, "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."**_

 _ **The scene immediately changes and the two are falling onto a bed together, Christine on top with much less clothes than before, until Tony rolls them over and they fall of**_

 _ **the bed with a laugh.**_

Vision: I really didn't need to see that for second time.

Wanda: Second time? I thought this movie was played for first time.

Vision: Well first time was as JARVIS.

 _ **The next scene showed Christine lying across the bed, obviously naked and partially covered by the sheet.**_

 _ **"Good morning!" said the voice of JARVIS, startling Christine awake.**_

 _ **She pulled the sheet around her and stared in amazement as the big window by the bed lit up with electronic icons showing the time, the temperature, and the weather forecast for the day. "It's seven AM," the voice went on. "the weather in Malibu is seventy-two degrees with scattered clouds, the surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder high lines, and high tide will be at ten fifty-two AM. . ."**_

 _ **as**_ _ **the view expanded out from the window Christine was looking from. It was a great, sprawling palace of a place (you could hardly call it a house) on a high, jutting rock cliff that immediately overlooked the sea.**_

Natasha: Well it was a beautiful house Tony.

"No Natasha it was home". "No Ms. Romanoff it was home". Said Tony and Vision together.

 _ **The scene changed, and Christine wandered throughout the floor of the room where she'd spend the night with Tony dressed in one of his shirts. "Tony? Tony? Hey, Tony?" Christine caught sight of a door with a small blue screen next to it, and walked up to it. She reached out curiously to touch the screen.**_

Tony: Shouldn't have touched that.

 _ **Instantly it beeped, and the prim British voice spoke again, making her start back: "You are not authorized to access this area."**_

 _ **"Jesus," she muttered, taking a step back.**_

 _ **"That's JARVIS, he runs the house," said yet another familiar voice from behind her. It was, of course, Pepper herself, dressed as formally as she ever was during a workday. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing her most professional smile.**_

 _ **"I've got your clothes here," said onscreen Pepper as Christine turned around. "They've been dry cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."**_

 _ **"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," said Christine, coming up to the woman and giving her a measuring look.**_

 _ **"Indeed I am," said Pepper, her smile never wavering as Christine came up to take her clothes. "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning," said Christine, her eyes full of challenge. Pepper was unfazed. "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires," she said smoothly "Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"**_

Tony: Oh that must have burned.

Natasha: And Pepper wins.


	10. Chapter 9

**The shot changes to Tony working in his shop, music blasting in the background.**

" **Give me an exploded view," He glances at a monitor off to the side showing the engine he is currently working on.**

" _ **The compression in cylinder three appears to be low.**_ **"**

" **Log that."**

Sam: Ok, Tony I know that you have all the latest tech but that type of technology didn't existed for the masses.

Tony: Look at me I am a genius, one of the richest people on the planet, so I buy what I require and if it doesn't exists I create it.

Clint: Even S.H.I.E.L.D got that tech after 2010. And you created it?

Tony: Where do you think they got it from?

 **In the background, Pepper is typing in the access code to his workshop. When she enters, the music lowers and she can be heard talking on the phone, "I'm gonna try again, right now."**

" **Please don't turn down my music," Tony doesn't even look up from his task as he says this.**

" **I'll keep you posted." She ignores him and hangs up the phone before addressing him, "You are supposed to be half way around the world right now."**

" **How'd she take it?"**

" **Like a champ."**

 **He's studying a piece of the engine when he asks, "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"**

 **The view widens to reveal Tony kneeling on the floor in front of the car he's working on when Pepper continues, "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."**

" **That's funny, I though with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."**

" **Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door."**

 **He ignores her and moves to sit on the wheel of the car, "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"**

Natasha: Well you do have a point.

Fury: Yeah, he kinda does.

Tony: Finally someone who understands.

" **Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it, yes or no?"**

" **Is it a good representation of his spring period?"**

" **No. The springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked- not spring like the season."**

" **So?"**

" **I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly over-priced."**

" **I need it. Buy it. Store it." He stands and walks past her, where she quickly follows behind.**

Steve: What you are not even gonna use it? So why buy it?

Tony: Have you heard about investments and taxes? Oh I am sorry you were getting beauty sleep while the world was changing.

" **Okay. The MIT commencement speech-"**

" **Is in June," He cuts her off, "Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way down..."**

" **They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."**

" **Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."**

" **I need you to sign this before you get on the plane," she shuffles through some papers and opens a folder, handing him a pen.**

" **What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"**

" **As a matter of fact, I do."**

" **I don't like it when you have plans."**

Bruce: 50bucks says its her birthday.

Clint: Deal.

 **She shakes her head, "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."**

" **It's your birthday?"**

Clint: Oh man.

Wanda: What you forgot birthday of someone you love.

Tony: One we were not a thing at the time. Two I have J.A.R.V.I.S. for that.

J.A.R.V.I.S.: Of course sir. Sir I would like to know what will happen to F.R.I.D.A.Y. Now that I am active again?

Tony: She will be working along with you in assisting me. So boot her up.

Pietro: Tony. Can I call you Tony?

Tony: Yup.

Pietro: Tony why do you call your bots and A.I.s he or she? Even when they are made by you.

Tony: Hmm let me try to explain it in a simple way. Wanda count the number of conscious being in the tower don't enter the minds just scan them for presence.

Wanda(unsurely): Okay.

(She scans for minds in the building)

Tony: So…

Wanda: There are 5 unusual minds present. Very alert yet calm.

Tony: Those 5 are J.A.R.V.I.S., F.R.I.D.A.Y., Dummy, U and Butterfingers. Technically they are alive and very aware of their surroundings.

Rhodes: Okay lets move on from inflating your ego and watch the movie.

" **Yes."**

" **I knew that. Already?"**

 **She gives him a genuine smile before she responds, "Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."**

" **Get yourself something nice from me." His voice is gentle and he smiles back, taking the pen.**

" **I already did."**

" **And?"**

" **Oh, it was very nice."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."**

" **You're welcome, Miss. Potts." He gives her a genuine smile, and she returns it.**

Phil: Aww. You too were flirting and you didn't even know it. How exactly were you a playboy Tony?

Tony: Shut up agent.

 **Pepper hands him a cup of coffee and he drinks it before handing it back to her with an, "Okay."**

 **The next shot is of a white sports car speeding down the road, a black car not far behind. They both pull into a parking lot, where Stark Industries is written on almost everything. There's a plane waiting and Rhodey is standing at the top of the stairs. Tony steps out of the white car and Happy out of the black one.**

" **You're good! I thought I lost you back there!" Tony shouts to Happy who is walking around to the back of his car.**

" **You did Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." He replies as he grabs a few bags out the trunk.**

" **I got you. I got you."**

Steve: You were racing on streets?

Tony: Yeah and I broke 9 different rules. What you gonna do?

Steve gets up and moves towards Tony hostiley. But stop when there is whirring of gears.

J.A.R.V.I.S.: Captain tower is equipped with guns, RPGs, and numerous other artillery. And you have six guns aimed at you. All of which are silent in activation you heard these because it is a warning. Try to harm my…

F.R.I.D.A.Y: Our creator…

J.A.R.V.I.S.: Again and you will be unconscious for the whole week.

Tony: F.R.I.D.A.Y! you are online.

F.R.I.D.A.Y: Good to be back boss.

Tony: Lets go on with it.

 **They're walking up to the plane and a very annoyed looking Rhodey.**

" **What's wrong with you?" He shouts as Tony makes his way up the steps.**

" **What?"**

" **Three hours."**

" **I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Tony replies, trying to sound innocent.**

" **For three hours. For three hours, you got me standing here."**

" **Waiting on you now." He says, stepping into the plane with Happy behind him, "Let's go. Come on." When Rhodey steps in, Tony can be heard from inside, "wheels up! Rock N Roll!"**

Bruce: Three hours. You waited three hours for him?

Rhodes: Yeah

Bruce: I think people would just leave.

Tony: No don't say that I would wait.

Bruce has a surprised look on his face as he looks Tony gratefully.

 **There is a brief shot of the Stark Industries plane before it reveals the interior, where Rhodey and Tony are sitting across from one another. A flight attendant lays down a pair of forks before walking off. Tony gives her a quick glance then turns back to** **Rhodey.**

" **What you reading, Platypus?"**

 **The Colonel doesn't even look up from his newspaper, "Nothing."**

" **Come on sour patch, don't be mad."**

" **I told you I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"**

" **I said I was sorry." The billionaire says, just as another flight attendant approaches.**

" **Good morning, Mr. Stark," She smiles at him.**

" **You don't need to apologize to me, I'm your man," Rhodey continues.**

" **Hi, I told him I was sorry, but he…" He looks up at the woman now, who seems to be ignoring the men's bickering.**

" **Hot towel?"**

" **I'm just indifferent right now. You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me." The Colonel continues talking despite the woman's presence.**

" **I respect you-"**

" **I'm just your babysitter, so when you need your diaper changed… thank you," He glances at the flight attendant who handed him a towel, "Let me know, and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

 **Tony doesn't even seem to acknowledge the statement. "Hey! Heat up a sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me."**

Thor, Wanda: Sake? I don't…

Natasha: Japanese rice wine.

" **No, I'm not talking… we're not drinking! We're working right now." Rhodey protests, but Tony isn't having it.**

" **You can't have sashimi without sake!"**

" **You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."**

" **It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap." The genius explains as the woman reappears.**

" **Hot sake?"**

" **Yes, two, please." Tony answers before his friend can refuse.**

" **No, I'm not drinking. I don't want any."**

 **The next second there's music playing and Tony and Rhodes can be seen sitting on the couch with their drinks. Rhodey has his arm on Tony's shoulder and starts rambling on about something the billionaire is showing no interest in.**

" **That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning, and I put on my uniform, you know what I recognize. I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"**

Thor: No mortal can hold his drink like you can.

Tony: Runs in the family big guy.

Steve looks at Tony. A bit taken aback, but says nothing.

 **Tony sits up a bit before replying to his intoxicated friend, "Hey, you know what? I'm not like you, I'm not cut out-"**

" **No, no! You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are!" Rhodey cuts him off.**

 **The genius gets comfortable and gestures to the flight attendants who are now visible and dancing, their shirts rolled up and drinks in their hands, "Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?"**

" **No! You can't be distracted right now, listen to me!"**

* * *

So did anybody saw Doctor Strange yet?


End file.
